The Shocking Twins
by Zuhara-33
Summary: <html><head></head>Lame title, i know, but in this: After seeing their mother murdered right in front of them and killing their father, how are Samantha and Tony going to get through life? Also, what happens when their "activities" annoy Providence? Let's find out! R&R!</html>
1. The Promise

(Sam's POV)

There I was, a 13-year-old with my heart punched against my rib cage over and over as the blood on the floor crawled towards be as if trying to reach me. My mother's eyes were wide and her mouth was opened, only to let blood trickle from the corner of her soft lips. His boots made the floor boards creak softly.

"Samantha, come out, come out where ever you are" he sang as if we were just playing hide-and-seek like when I was young but now it was hard to believe he was once the father I loved.

His dark, worn boots stopped next to the woman right in front of me on the ground, next to the bed I was hiding under. In a swift movement, he kicked her body away as if she were worthless. I wanted to crawl out from under the bed and punch him but that was what he wanted so I stayed were I was. Slowly, his boots turned to face the bed as a low chuckle escaped him.

'Hey, you big ape, come and get me!' my twin brother yelled telepathically from the living room, trying to get him away from me.

The boots thundered away as I poked my head out, seeing him chasing Tony. I carefully pulled the knife out of my mother's butchered body and ran after them, finding Tony being strangled on the floor with the man on top of him.

Without hesitation, I slashed his back, causing him to shoot up and whirl around but he quickly regretted it when I swung again with the blade, catching him in the throat. He had a deep slice from ear-to-ear with blood showering down on me, shock plastered on his face as he crumbled to the ground. He made small gurgling sounds as I stared at the body until Tony stood up, holding his red neck with bruises forming on the skin.

'_Maybe we can shock mom back to life' _he told me telepathically.

I nodded and threw the blade at our father, making it stick in his stomach. I took my brother's hand and ran towards our room, where our beloved mother laid dead. We stood on both of her sides and had our fingers entwined as electricity started to jump around on our hands. We placed our hands on her chest, above her breasts and shocked her before pushing down three or five times, repeating this pattern but no response.

"No…" tears blended with the blood on my face. "Mom, please come back!" I cried as I shocked her even more, pushing harder.

There was nothing in return…just a cold, crimson-covered, life-less body. I screamed in pain because if Tony wasn't using as much power as I was, the electricity would bounce back like razors and cut my hands. Finally, I pulled back with Tony holding me back, crying hard.

'_It's too late, Sam, she's gone! There's nothing we can do for her!' _he yelled in my head over my frantic screaming and thrashing.

Slowly, less and less, I stopped thrashing and screaming, reducing to whimpering. I felt his hand stroke my head, soothing and comforting me.

'_Hush, it's going to be alright, Sammy, from here on out, we're sticking together no matter what, promise?'_

"Promise" I whimpered betweens sobs.

**(This is just the beginning but everything shall be explained in the next chapter)**


	2. The Meetings

**-5 years later-**

My name is Samantha Conner and my twin brother's name was Tony Conner. We were considered evos but different kinds at this time, we controlled ourselves and we could read each others minds and send brain-messages from birth. It was until the Event that we could also shock people but our powers were at their strongest when we were touching. We had the same brown hair but mine was a little longer, the same green eyes and different voices.

At the time, we ran on the roof-tops, jumping or doing cartwheels off to show off. We threw balls of electricity at the cute Spanish teen chasing us with a type of small plane on his back. I crackled when I saw mine hit the left one, making him start to fall to one of the roof top.

_'Nice one!'_ Tony called to me, letting go to flip onto the next roof, the backpack still safely secured on his back like mine on my back.

We wore black hats that were pulled over our faces with eye-holes cut in them. In order to pay to food, clothes and rent for a crappy apartment, we robbed banks with backpacks stuffed with dollar bills. We were never caught and Providence thought of as pests with their own zapper. Just a few more roofs and we would reach the hide-out but things went bad once I felt a large metal hand grab me!

"Tony!" I shrieked as the hand pulled me back, squeezing me hard. It was the Spanish teen, he would never give up.

_'Sam!'_ he called back, running towards him with his extendible pike stretching out.

Oh yeah, I forgot, during the passed five years, we've been…training. He poll-vaulted onto another roof back and threw it at the metal arm, impaling the wrist. The teen cried out as he released me, dropping me into my brother's arms. Tony threw an electricity ball at him again and ran as fast as he could from the injured teen.

Once we reached the hide-out, Tony laid me down on the table, looking me over for injuries.

"I'm fine, I-ugh-just need some rest" I groaned, holding the worried twin's hand.

_'You need a hospital, he nearly crushed you'_ he thought.

"Tomorrow, please, I can barely move without being in pain. I just need some rest for now" I insisted as he lowered his gaze.

I sighed; "I know I'm reckless but it's my fault, not yours" I slowly took off my right glove.

There were old scars on the soft hand from when I tried harder to shock mom back to life. I smiled at him as I held it up and he took off his glove and pressed his palm against mine. This was our way of hugging or high-fiving.

In the morning, we went to the hospital and got checked out. My ribs were cracked and my shoulders were almost dislocated and there were bruises all over my arms. I had to have a cast around my rib cage before leaving.

I had to go to the store while Tony went to try to find a job. We couldn't steal forever and what if the bank made the money even more secure so we couldn't get it? I walked through the store with one of the baskets from near the doors, filling the basket. I thought about how worried Tony was about me, how he probably would have felt if he lost me as well…his other half. I know that he would just not even feel complete just a half of a person.

I was so lost in thought; I almost didn't notice the teen about to crash into me. He was running from his friend, keeping 'keep away' with his shoe. We crashed into each other, knocking both of us down. I winced, wrapping my arms around my aching torso.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" the boy apologized.

Wait, I knew that voice…it was the cute Spanish guy that nearly crushed me. He had short black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and different clothes as lest time I saw him. He still had his goggles on his head, a black T-shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

'I can't give away my cover' I thought as I stood up with a smile.

"I'm okay; I just wasn't looking where I was going." I nicely tilted my head.

"I'm Rex, you look kinda familiar. Do I know you?"

"Alexandra, I've never met you before but I've seen you on the news with those evos. I can't imagine how much it must hurt to get smacked around like that." I had to lie about my name, keep him farthest from the truth.

"Hey, I also smack them down too" he said as if whining.

I heard honking outside, "Oh, I gotta go, my boyfriend's waiting for me" I lied again.

"It was nice to meet you" I sweetly smiled before walking up to the cash register.

I glanced at the boy as I left but before I did, I stepped on a flat piece of metal that also led to where he was standing. I sent a weak electrical charge to him, causing him to fall to ground and tremble with pain. Pay-back's a bitch and he just got it. I walked out smirking and saw the hot guy that was honking the horn. I blew a kiss at him as a joke as he starred at me, his jaw dropped. I almost laughed when I saw his girlfriend pour her soda over his head and yelled at him in the passenger seat.

I walked home with the bag in my hand and my other hand in my pocket. It was about sunset at this point and it was so quiet. I didn't trust my neighborhood so I would easily get jumpy. Then, I felt someone grab my shoulder! I gasped, whirling around and backhanding a man with a fist. The man looked about 20-21, short black hair like Rex with the same brown eyes with tan skin, he looked like he could have been Rex's older brother.

"Ow, miss, you dropped this!" he guarded himself for another hit as he held out a small prescription box that must have fallen out of my bag.

I checked my back incase if he just pick-pocketed it but there was really a hole in the bottom that was plugged up by a magazine. I hesitantly accepted the box as he rubbed his red cheek.

"I think you also shocked me when you hit me, you know, static shock." yeah, static.

"I'm sorry; I just get all jumpy in neighborhoods like this. I keep getting jumped" I apologized.

"It's okay, at least it wasn't an evo smacking me" uhhhhh.

"Heh heh, yeah" I nervously smiled, "Well, I gotta get home before the 'creatures of the night' crawl out".

I turned and left, gripping the hem of my jacket. Once I arrived, the first thing I noticed was Tony laying on the couch, day-dreaming. There were filled-out applications on the table and usually, he would be up all night, trying to fill them out. How the heck could he have finished them before I got home?

"Bro, you still alive?" I poked his stomach.

_'More than ever, I just met this guy, he is super-cute, funny, cool, and he's in our bathroom!'_ he sat up, smiling. It had been a long time since I've seen him smile like that.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention that my strong, caring brother is gay.

"Really, what's his name?" I asked, smiling back.

"Alexandra?" I frowned as I turned to see Rex standing behind me.

I turned to face Tony, mouthing 'that's him?' and he nodded, waving to the evo.

**(So, Tony's got a crush on Rex, Sam met Caesar but nothing clicked and Rex is in the twins' home. Will he find out the truth? Will someone kiss? Or will the Sam kill Rex? Find out next time!)**


	3. Electrical Problems

(Sam's POV)

I sat on the couch, watching them as I pretended to fill out an application to work as a waitress. Because Tony was mute, he would only reply to Rex by writing it down and showing it to him. I was beginning to loose my patience so I just put the paper and pen aside before standing up.

"I need to talk to you for a moment" I grabbed my brother's shirt and pulled him away.

He smiled back at Rex and held up his finger, mouthing the words 'one minute' before I closed the door behind him. I didn't want to risk having Rex hear me so we talk telepathically.

'Dude, remember the guy that attacked us last night?' I started.

'_I think so, I never really saw his face but-' _I interrupted him.

'The guy is Rex, he got to get him out of here before he catches on!'

'_What, no way! Rex couldn't be that jerk'_ he scoffed, giving me a look of complete disbelief.

I grabbed his shoulders with a serious look on her face, 'Just read his mind, dig real deep and see, I didn't have to because I saw his face several times when you didn't.'

'_Fine, if it'll calm you down, I'll try'_ he turned to the door and opened it a little to peak through.

We always had to look at the person to read their minds instead of through a wall or into their eyes. He stared at the teen for a minute until he turned back to me, frowning.

'_You're right but how do we get him out of here?'_ he asked.

I thought for a moment until I came up with an idea.

'_Burning the house down is __**not**__ an option!' _he interrupted me as I pouted.

'Well, I don't want to fight him! You've seen what he's done to me!' I pointed to my torso, referring to my nearly broken ribs.

'_I got an idea'_ he thought as he turned back around and made a motion with his hand that reminded me of waves in an ocean.

Rex's phone began to ring so I thought Tony was messing with it due to the electricity in it. He picked up and my brother's lips began to move. 'Evo, down-town, now' was all I need to understand. Rex sighed and stood up, gently shaking his head as he hung up.

"Tony, Alexandra, I have to go but it was nice to meet you" he called on the other side of the door.

I opened the door, "It was nice to meet you too, Rex" I smiled at him as Tony waved to say bye with a smile.

After the teen left, I turned to my brother as he began to telepathically talk again.

'_Why does he keep calling you "Alexandra"?'_

'We met in the store, he told me his name and I had to tell him mine in return so I wouldn't look suspicious. Plus, would you trust someone who trust someone who tried to kill you with your real name while you're a masked theif?' I replied.

…

(Caesar's POV)

I glanced at my watch as the young woman walked away. The digital numbers flashed and changed for some reason. Maybe it was just broken but it just short-circuited, I glanced up, seeing the young woman far away. Hmmm, she was attractive with that slender waist, the way she had a soft blush instead of a deep red one and her-Gah! I shouldn't be thinking about that, I'm already _in_ a realationship.

I walked a while longer until I received a call from Dr. Holiday.

"Caesar, your tracker's going crazy, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Jane, my watch is going crazy too…and I think I know why. I promise I'll come back for our date" I hung up.

She was always so worried about me and she even put a tracker on me so she would know where I was at all time. It was like she didn't trust me. Yet, I whenever I tried to break-up with her, I think about all of the fun times we had and changed my mind.

I went to my lab and took apart my watch, checking out every piece. That was strange, the battery was perfectly fine this morning, now it loows like it practically exploded! I stared at the piece for a minute, thinking of how this could happen. Loud knocking snapped me out of my trance, startling me into dropping the piece. I opened the door, seeing Rex standing there.

"Hey-" he interrupted me.

"Did you send that static-y call telling me there was an evo down town? I asked everyone else if it was a prank because there was no evo there but they all said no." he immediately asked.

"No" it sounded more like a question than an answer.

He sighed, "Something weird is going on".

"I know, my cell phone, my digital watch and my beeper all went crazy when I was with…" I trailed off, remembering the young woman I got hit by.

"There was a young woman I was with at one point. There was a small rip in the bottom of her bag and a box fell of so I gave it to her. We talked a little but while she was leaving, my devices were short-circuiting. I just took my watch apart and that short-circuit wasn't normal, it was forced by an outside energy."

"What did she look like?"

"She had short brown hair, green eyes, about five feet six inchs tall, white and nice but nervous" I described.

"I think you mean Alexandra, her twin brother's Tony, he's really…" he trailed off with a smile. "Maybe we should go talk to them, see if they're somehow connected to this." he suggested.

"Um, maybe tomorrow" I suggested nervously.

"Why?" he tilted his head.

"Because I have a date…with Jane Holiday" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Fine, tomorrow at three, okay?" he sighed.

Later, after my date, we went to her room in the base and…well, let's just say it was a good night but all through it, my mind kept straying off. Thinking about the young woman…she was beautiful, kind and a little funny to me. I laid beside Holiday with my arm around her waist and my other hand behind my head, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem…distracted" she traced my abs with one of her fingers.

"Nothing, I just have to meet some twins tomorrow with Rex and they possibly cause technology to malfunction without touching them. Its just a guess but we're still going" I explained.

"You're worried Van Kleiss might get to them?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the dark ceiling. It was silent for a moment until she reached over to the nightstand next to me. She turned off the dim lamp and kissed my lips.

"Good night" she whispered.

"'night" I replied as we slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Oops

(Tony's POV)

In the morning, I woke up on the floor with my back aching. Why was on the floor? I sat up, seeing Sam spread out on the bed, her limbs lazily tossed in all directions. I picked up a pillow from the floor, throwing it at her but she just groaned and slightly shifted with her head back. Her mouth was wide open, her eyes closed and dried drool crusted on her chin. She was _not_ a Sleeping Beauty.

'_Hey, sleeping-ugly, wake up!'_ I yelled in her brain-dead head.

She groaned again until I had an idea. Stretching on the way, I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. Once I came back, I dipped my fingers into the cup and sprinkled it onto her face. Nothing happened so I started flicking the water. Nothing happened again. I even dumped the water onto her face as she barely even stirred! I sighed and tried everything. I clapped hard near her ears, banged pans together, I was just about to put a live mouse trap under her hand when she opened her eyes wide.

"Someone's coming" she gasped, shooting straight up in the bed.

I set the trap on the nightstand, _'Whose coming?'_

"I don't know, I guess it's just my spidy-senses again" she replied.

She reached up, touching her wet hair and giving me a look of 'what the hell, man?' she went into the closet and picked out an outfit.

"Get dressed" she ordered as she handed me some clothes I liked that were still on their hangers.

I nodded and walked to the bathroom to change out of my wife-beater shirt and cozy pajama pants. I wore a sky-blue T-shirt with the picture of a shark with large teeth about to eat a smaller red fish with 'Discover the Feeding Frenzy' written over it and a normal pair of jeans. I walked out, seeing Sam wearing a black tank-top and cargo pants .

She was the first to walk into the living room and make a bowl of cereal.

'_Hold on a second, Laura Croft, what about the guys coming?'_ I asked.

"Just look normal and they won't suspect." she smiled at me as she poured the milk.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch, looking bored as I stared out the window. My hand holding my head by the chin and the elbow pressed hard against the arm-rest. I thought back to yesterday when I met Rex.

**-Flashback-**

_It was hard to carry folders filled with applications as I walked with a few heavy books I needed to return to the library. Sometimes, I just wished I wasn't such a secret book-worm. The high stack was wobbly and when I crashed into someone texting as he walked, the stack toppled all over me. I gasped as I fell back, my butt hitting the sidewalk hard._

"_Ugh, sorry, man, I wasn't looking where I was going." I heard a male's voice._

_I opened my eyes to see someone about sixteen or seventeen standing in front of me with his hand out to help me up. He had short black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a cute smile and hot body. He wore a black T-shirt, blue jeans, black boots and a pair of goggles hanging from his neck. I let him help me up as I nodded to thank him and knelt down to pick up the books and folders._

"_Need some help?" he asked, kneeling next to me to pick up some books. "Your name's Tony Conner?" he saw my name written on one of the papers, "I'm Rex"._

_He held out his hand and with hesitation, I shook his hand. Usually people weren't this nice to me like if he was someone else, the person just would have kept walking, telling me to watch were I was going._

_We divided the stack into two piles and he walked with me to the library. He talked but it took him a while to realize I was mute, it really surprised him. He made me laugh silently a few times. Once we returned the books, I invited him over to my place for some coffee in return for helping me. I kept writing on a blank piece of paper as responses. It took me only seconds to realize I had a huge crush on him._

**-End of flashback-**

I chuckled silently as I thought about how clueless he was that I was gay until I actually told him. I exhaled deeply, how am I going to be with someone that makes me smile and keep him from the truth?

Sam sat next to me, 'What's wrong, dude?'

I turned to her with a fake smile, _'Nothing, I was just thinking about something. It's not important.'_

She gave me a look of disbelief.

I sighed, _'It's just that I think I'm in love with-'_

I stopped when someone knocked on the door and she got up to answer it.

"Who is it?" she called.

She listened but when she heard it, she gave me a frown. She opened the door and I saw Rex with someone who looked like he could have been his older brother. I smiled at them as they talked for a minute.

"Can we come in? We'd like to talk to you" was mostly all I heard from the brother.

Sam glanced back at me to see if I would allow them in so I nodded. She sighed and allowed them in as Rex smiled back at me.

"So what is it about?" Sam asked immediately.

"Are you two evos?" the brother asked as I frowned.

I let my eyes flicker to my sister as she thought 'Act, laugh, do something!'

I silently started chuckling then laughing as if they could hear it.

"What makes you think that?" she gave a confused look.

"Yesterday, when I met you and you hit me-" the brother started.

"She hit you? You let a girl hit you?" Rex started laughing.

He ignored Rex, "-when you were walking away, I realized that my cell phone, watch and beeper were all glitching."

Oh no…

"…and first time I was here, my phone rung but the voice sounded like it was static channeled together to make a voice" Rex added.

…they're catching on to us!

"…so we were wondering if you two could…" I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists, ready to shock the brother.

"We thought you two could control technology because it only happened around you two" Rex answered when the brother trailed off.

I let out a sigh of relief as Sam laughed.

"If we could do that, we'd actually have more tech around here other than Tony's laptop." she smiled.

"Well, we were just curious and anything possible" the brother smiled back at her.

"Well, Caesar, it wouldn't be possible if toothpicks could take over the world so you might want to scratch that off the list of possibilities." she replied as he frowned.

"Wait, I never told you my name is Caesar" he said as we frowned.

"Yes, you did, when we first met and you picked up a box that fell out of-"

"No, I didn't, I would remember and you would have told me your real name is really Samantha Conner".

"Wait, how do you know that?" she sounded accusing.

"Providence data base of citizens but how would you know my name?"

She glanced at me with a nervous look, "Oops".

**(Their locked away secret is becoming exposed; will the brothers see though their lies? Or will their web of lies become thicker? How will the twins get out of this one? Find out next time and PLEASE REVIEW, IT MEANS A LOT! ! !)**


	5. Fight

_(Tony's POV)_

_I sighed, 'Sam, just give up, someone has to know.'_

'No, Tony, Please, they'll just freak out and run away like the others!' she replied, sounding scared.

'_But Rex works with Providence, he __**is**__ an evo, he'll understand'_ I stood up.

'No, he won't, he'll just beat the crap out of us and lock us away so we can wait to be dissected!' she yelled in my head.

'_Don't you see why we don't have any friends? You keep deciding that we can't trust anyone!'_

'Oh, so it's my entire fault now!' she was getting angry as electricity bounced across her fists.

I glared at her, _'Everything's your fault! You can't trust anyone, you mess everything up and you're the reason our parents are __**dead!**__' _the second I saw the look on her face, I regretted ever even thinking that.

A look of hurt covered her face as tears came out her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, throwing her hands down as she stomped her right foot.

"I hate you, Tony!" she cried. "I hate you!"

'_Sam, wait I didn't mean to-'_ too late, she already ran out the door with a pair of black boots that went up to the bottom of her knees.

She slammed the door behind her as the guys had very confused faces.

'_I'm sorry, guys, but I gotta go, I promise I'll explain everything when we come back.'_ I thought to them as I slipped on my sneakers.

I ran out the door and down the stairs after my sister. I threw the second door open and ran into her usually hiding spot. I ran around the house and behind the garage, into the wood. I followed the foot steps in the wet mud but once I reached the shack…I heard voices inside.

"Stop struggling, girl" snarled one voice.

"Just tie her hands to the table and sit on the table" suggested another one.

I glanced through the edge of the dirty window and I couldn't believe my eyes. There were two men forcing Sam onto the floor with her shredded shirt stuffed into her mouth! I saw the soft glimmer of a blade in one of their hand and that was when I was knocked out from behind. I collapsed to the ground as everything faded to black.

…

(Third person's POV)

Meanwhile, Caesar and Rex stood in the twins' living room.

The teen turned to the man, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not a clue" the older male replied.

Okay, that's boring, let's go back to the twins! Samantha and Tony were put together in the shack with collars on them that reversed their evo-powers. If they tried to shock others, the twins would get shocked instead. Sam stayed closed to her brother, even if the only thing covering her was dirt and dried blood. At the time, the brother was still unconscious until their captors wanted to 'play' with him.

They reached towards the boy until his sister lunged out to bite the man's hand. She snarled at them until one of them kicked her hard in her still healing ribs. She bit her bleeding lip to hold back a scream as the mute boy woke up from having men dragging him. Immediately, he tried to shock them but the collar still reversed the flow and he silently screamed in agony.

He kicked and thrashed as they tried to shred his clothes with pocketknives but it only made them leave small cuts on his skin. That was when the door was kicked down and to all of their surprise, it was Rex and Caesar! Sam cried Caesar's name as rage filled the man more than it usually would. He charged at the other men, punching and shoving them as Rex fought as well. Soon, they all were either holding their torsos and suffering or knocked out.

"Samantha, are you okay?" Caesar asked as he used one of their pocketknives to cut her bindings.

She threw her arms around him, crying as she tried to explain what happened between sobs. The naked girl didn't have to explain because it was obvious on what happened but she still did it. Rex, who was holding Tony, took out his cell phone and called 911.

The ambulance and police arrived shortly, quickly treating the twins and arresting the other men.

**(I'M ALL OUT OF IDEAS SO PLEASE SEND IN ANY IDEAS THROUGH REVIEWS! ! ! !)**


End file.
